


Драбблы по моим детям

by Woopaloopa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woopaloopa/pseuds/Woopaloopa
Summary: Я это пишу потому что я одинокая. Там всё флафф, обнимашки, какао и любовь морковь. Никаких страданий , они будут не тут точно.
Relationships: Рей/Уилл





	Драбблы по моим детям

Холодный осенний вечер. Золотые , бордовые и оранжевые листья падают с деревьев из-за лёгкого дождика ударяющего по ним. Рей и Уилл лежали под толстым шерстяным одеялом согревая друг-друга теплыми объятиями.  
Перебирая медно-рыжие волосы возлюбленного Уилл резко сказал:  
\- Во время ядерного взрыва есть одно место, где все замороженные пиццы идеально приготовлены.  
Рей приподнялся на руки и посмотрел на Уилла с таким недоумевающим лицом , что мемы можно было бы клепать если бы вы увидели.  
-Как ты до этого вообще додумался то? - спросил парень.  
-Я просто резко вспомнил это. Где-то видел. - ответил черноволосый британец.  
-Эх , ладно, тебе сделать какао? - Уже вставая с кровати прозвучал вопрос от Рея  
-Дааа , с зефирками? - Почти без паузы прозвучал встречный вопрос.  
-С зефирками - Мягко ответил медноволосый парень направляясь из спальни на кухню.

Так и продолжились их ленивые осенние вечера.


End file.
